hunt girl and engine boy
by NoDearHastings
Summary: ok,I don't have too much time,please listen.I'm here with Leo and at this moment our lives sucks,and we thought it couldn't get any worse.Man we were wrong.This is a story about how we almost blew up the whole world,AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

I was alone_ again.I looked around trying to find anyone that could help me ,nobody was there;i turned around trying to see what was following me_ nothing that i could see. think Bianca,think;ok,i can't see it,but maybe_ just maybe i could hear it,so i closed my eyes and started to listen. it was not what i was expecting,they were laughs;human laughs.I reached for my hunting knife,and when i opened my eyes again i saw a boy."_Ok,not what i was expecting"_ i fought,but on the next second i already had my knife on his throat.

"_hey girl,take it easy,it's not like i am here to kill you or something" _the boy said,and i relaxed a little bit_ but just a little bit.I allowed myself to take a look at him,he looked friendly,not that good-looking guy that girls are all like "_omgs,look how hot he is,i'm going to die!" _and stuff like that(not that i would do that for ANY boy,but this is not the case).He had a messy hair and was short(but still taller than me,ummmm how annoying!) with that trouble-maker face.I decided that he wouldn't try to kill me (must probably) and putted down my knife,and then answered

"_sorry for that,thought you were a monster":_ he just smiled and said:

_"you thought i was a monster ? now i'm offended !"_ I smiled friendly at him while saying

"_hi,i'm Bianca but people normally just call me bia"_ he looked at me and than answered

_"nice name,oh,and my name is Leo ,by the way" _he gave me a curious look and then said

"_demigod?"_

_"you bet" _i said to him while smiling.**"there is a lot more in this story than you think"** i thought to myself and then asked

"_you too?"_ he nodded and said

"no _girl,i am the super Leo Valdez style and i know about monsters because i am a super man_ of course i am a demigod , what else could i be?" _i laughed but suddenly stopped.I heard a noise, a noise that i've already heard before,it was_ "_A TIGER " _i screamed but it was too late,the tiger was already trying to attack Leo while he fired fireballs at him."How did he do that?"i asked to myself "well,i will have to ask Leo later".I looked to the tiger and picked up my bow(his name is άμεσο χτύπημα or voltreffer) and picked up an arrow .Whithout blinking i shooted at the tigers heart incredibly fast and he died immediately.

"_Ok - leo said- i think we should lead you to camp"_

**_what do you guys think? should i continue? please review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

"_are you sure this is a good idea?" _i asked him a little bit worried ,course i knew what camp he was talking about,but i hesitated a little, and if chiron recognized me? No,no he won't,people never do,only Apollo and Artemis know who i really am,so i just continued following him.

"we're almost there,you will see,it's beautiful"he said and i just smiled and i thought "i know".

"c'mon is just over that hill you see?" he asked again

without knowing i said "what happened to Thalia? is she still on that tree?" ok bad move,he looked at me strangely and then said

"Do you know Camp Half-blood? " i just nodded and said :

"i'm so sorry i didn't told you but it's that's been a long time since last time i came here!"

"awesome,i won't have to tour guide you around" and with that happy comment we high-fived and rest of the road we spent talking about our adventures,pranks and jokes, and when we reached the camp i had a felling that we could be great friends .first place we went (or that Leo dragged me) was the big house to talk to Chiron ,ok,it will be ok.

"hey Chiron,long time no seeing" he looked at me and then said

"yeah my dear, Mr.D could you please come here?"he asked

"what Chiron,i was drinking my coke and_ Bia dear what are you doing here?" asked Mr.D suddenly friendly

"Longstory-short? Well I was here for helping artemis and she asked me to stay here tracking a monster"i answered and he seemed to be considering it,until Leo asked :

"whoa,whoa,whoa,whoa you're one of artemis hunters ?" he seemed terrified so i answered a little bit loud :

"no of course not,we're just friends and i'm helping her!" Leo seemed relieve and so did i.I didn't like the idea of being one of artemis hunters .they are too serious.

"Chiron, can i go now?i know where my cabin is" i was hoping that he would say yes

"yes of course Bianca,leo can you please show her around,and you could led her to bunker 9,Bianca is as good as you with machines".

"awesome,so who is your god parent?"

"hmm,not exactly parent,but it's Bia,goddess of force, power, might, bodily strength and compulsion" i said to him and he smiled and said :

"cool but what do you mean with not exactly parent ?"touché.

"you know, it's more like she was my half-sister or something,i don't really understand "

"neither do i hunt girl do you know how to fix machines ?"

"now i'm offended,i'm the super Bianca style!" i smirked a little bit while Leo said

"hey this phrase is mine!And you will never beat me!" he smirked and we said at the same time :

"A COMPETITION "

"it's on engine boy " i said to him and he answered :

"you're going to lose hunt girl,no one never wins from me on those competitions !" i smiled and we both run for the woods to do the competition.

**hey guys,chapter 2 is on enjoy and review !**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, so there we were,at the bunker 9,and we had fix a few parts of the argo II that were damaged in the giant war,and who fixed it in less time and made the best job would win.I got my stuff.

Oil:check,hammer: check,screwdriver:check,and a bunch of other things:check

The competition started,and i wasn't in hurry,i did things like i normally do and started fixing .Of course Leo had the vantage that it was his own ship but that didn't bothered me,i just kept fixing ,one hour and i was almost finished,so i allowed myself to get a better look at "leo's fans" how leo calls it,but it's really just who came here to watch the competition.I saw a lot of campers,normally Hephaestus ones but i could also see some kids of apollo,aphrodite,hecate,even Ares! Chiron was also there and... my brother? what is he doing here? I tried not to think about him,but i was a little bit excited now "stay calm Bianca,you can do this!" i said to myself and kept working on the ship i was almost finished 10 seconds,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2 and "FINISHED" i screamed but much to my surprise i wasn't the only one who screamed,Leo did too, and at the same time. people looked confused,i looked again to the crowd of people trying to find my brother,but i couldn't see him, gods,what is he up to now? I forced myself to stay focused on the competition and now Chiron was evaluating our job.

"I have to say this was a pretty difficult competition,one of the most difficult i saw in my hole life,but i have to say it was... a tie!

"Ha,good job engine boy" i said to Leo who was still shocked

"Yeah hunt girl you were not that bad" he said smirking.

"I told you that i was good with machines" i said smiling

"i'm in a good mood because it's good that you are good with machines!" he said

"Wait,what?" i said confused and we both laughed and shook hands.

"It was a good competition engine boy,we have to work together more times!"i said to Leo

"Agreed"

And with that i turned around to go to my cabin,only to find my brother waiting for me

"Gods,Nike want to kill me or something? what are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too sis,and yes I love you too" he said and i rolled my eyes

"you still didn't answer me !" i said. he tried to make an angry face (didn't worked) and i laugh a little bit.

"Jeez bro,you have something in your face?" i asked and laugh

"you're so mean you know ?" he asked me

"i love you too what's up?"

"Came checking if you are ok..."

"I'm fine Nike "

"and giving you some news... from Artemis"

"Artemis,what did she said ?"

"that the ting you are following came from here,from camp Half-blood"

"you mean that ..."

"the thing you're hunting is... a demigod

**tchan,tchan,tchan,tchan, what will happen next , read and find out ,i'll update soon. review !**


End file.
